Tenna’ ento lye omenta
by SilentThunder086
Summary: The Wars are over. Aragorn is going to be crowned king of Gondor soon. The Fellowship are all in Gondor and are preparing for the event - and yet, the event is in danger of not happening…
1. Prologue That Fateful Night

****

DISCLAIMER: I just own Sauraldawen Nightsun and a few more original characters. Anything else that refers to the world of J.R.R. Tolkien does *NOT* belong to me.

SUMMARY: The Wars are over. Aragorn is going to be crowned king of Gondor soon. The Fellowship are all in Gondor and are preparing for the event - and yet, the event is in danger of not happening…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

Aragorn is referred to as Elessar in this story when he is addressed as the heir. I know many fanfics address him as Estel, but I prefer Elessar because he was called that in FOTR. (Seriously! Go see if you don't believe me!) 

The elf aging process: 1 year (appearance) = 100 years (age). Legolas is about 2900 in the main part of the story, as is Sauraldawen (Saura for short). 

Any elvish phrases will have translations at the bottom of each chapter.

Please forgive any inconsistencies with the books - I haven't read them, though I plan to do so over the summer!

This story won't get up to the post-War time period for a little bit. There's some background info which needs to be discussed…

On with the story!

~*~*~

To somebody who didn't know them, Legolas Greenleaf and Sauraldawen Nightsun could easily be mistaken as brother and sister. The two elves were together so often and acted so much alike that sometimes even their parents wondered if they were separated at birth. The only *major* difference in their appearances was that Saura had long brown hair and bright blue eyes (its probably worth mentioning that her mother was a native of Rivendell). 

"Great shot, Legolas!"

The Prince of Mirkwood stepped back from his spot in front of the target and took a bow. For a 1675 year old elf, he was extremely talented with the longbow. "I'd like to see *you* do that."

Saura stood up, grabbed her bow and an arrow, and prepared to fire it. She took a few minutes to set up her plan of execution and let the string go. 

Her friend burst out laughing when the arrow hit the target. "For the daughter of my father's Captain of the Guard, I would have thought that you would be better at that!" 

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I can still whip you when it comes to horseback archery." She was about to fire again when she heard her name being called from the edge of the wood. "Sorry, Legolas. Mom wants me in for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Bright and early!" With that, the female elf picked up her things and ran off towards her house. Legolas headed off the other way.

~*~*~

The night was unusually quiet as the village lay in slumber. Saura couldn't sleep - the calls of the native night creatures would always lull her to sleep and yet she couldn't hear one sound…one sound at all. Sitting up in her bed, she gazed out of the window. She didn't like this - not one bit…

Getting out of her bed, she left her room and moved towards the main part of the house. Coming into the main room, she saw her father looking out of a window towards King Thranduil's home. "Ada? Mani naa lle umien?" 

Her father turned and saw his only daughter awake. "Sauraldawen… there is no keeping secrets from you anymore. I have not heard Mirkwood this quiet since I was a young elf… and even then it wasn't this silent."

"Naa rashwe?"

"That is what worries me. As you know with our position in Mirkwood, our first duty is to protect the Royal Family. If something does happen tonight, I trust that you would know what to do?"

She nodded. "Prince Legolas is my best friend. I would give my life to protect him."

Her father smiled, proud that he had taught his daughter well. However, what neither of them realized was that her words would ring true before the next sun would rise.

~*~*~

Some time later, the two elves were sitting up listening to the silence. However, they instantly snapped to attention when a shriek pierced the night air. "Orcs," her father said. Both elves grabbed their weapons and put on some footwear. "Let's go!" The two took off out of their hut and ran towards the Royal Residence. 

"Where's mother?"

"She's in Rivendell, remember? She's visiting her brother Elrond!"

"Right…"

The two quickly came upon their destination and went up into the house, already finding Thranduil and Legolas awake and ready for flight, if necessary. "Your Majesty," Saura's father said. "We need to get you and your son out of Mirkwood as soon as possible. A band of orcs have infiltrated the borders and are heading this way…"

The king nodded. "Let's go, then." 

Nikerym Nightsun grabbed a torch and took the lead. The two Royal Elves were in the middle, and Sauraldawen was bringing up the rear. They fled the house and continued to flee towards the other edge of Mirkwood… and hopefully towards safety. 

The girl could hear the creatures drawing nearer. "Ada," she cried out. "They're coming. They're coming too quickly!" Her father turned around… and got a great look of horror on his face as he saw an arrow fly out of the woods towards King Thranduil. However - if by fate or otherwise, Saura stepped over into its path. It lodged itself deep into her back. 

  
It seemed like all of Mirkwood could hear the screams of Prince Legolas as he tried to get to his fallen friend. His father held him back though as the trio continued to move forward. This was especially hard on her father - he wanted badly to go back… save his daughter and *still* protect the Royal Family. However, as a product of many centuries of training, his first priority was the well being of Thranduil and Legolas. Those screams of his daughter's best friend would echo in his mind for the rest of his life, though… it wasn't something easily forgotten.

~*~*~

*Do you know the identities of each body you picked up from the raid, Ugzog?*

*Most of them,* the Orc said in a series of grunts. The raiders had picked out several elves from their latest raid on an elvish city and were planning on making them warriors for Mordor in order to try and please their master Saruman. *They're mostly villagers from the raid, but I've learnt that this beauty may be of some importance.* He moved over to a dead girl who appeared about 16.

*Oh?*

*From what I understand, her father was the leader of the King's Guard. He has supposedly taught her a lot about warfare… therefore making her a valuable resource. We just have to resurrect her.*

*That'll take awhile though, Ugzog.*

*It's a risk we'll have to take,* the Orc grunted as he picked up the body. *Go find the others. The sooner we can get started, the better.*

~*~*~

A man's voice chanting in a strange language brought the unconscious girl back to life. She sat up, rubbing her head. 

"Where am I?" Looking around, she saw an older man in a white robe next to her. 

"Who are you?" She paused for a minute. 

"Who am I?"

"My dear," the man said with a smile. "Its not surprising that you don't remember who you are after the accident which you had. You are Sauraldawen Nightsun, a warrior for Mordor. You have been all your life." 

"Okay… but who are you?"

"I am Saruman the White. Come," he said as he held out his hand. "We've got a lot to catch up on…"

~*~*~

** **

Elf Phrase Translations:

__

Ada = Father

__

Mani naa lle umien? = What are you doing?

Naa rashwe? = Is there trouble?

__

Nikerym = Captain


	2. RunIns

****

DISCLAIMER: From now on, see Chapter 1. I don't want to repeat it *over* and *over* and *over* again!

~~~  
  
Author's note: There are two similar names in here: Legolas' friend Sauraldawen will sometimes be referred to as Saura while *her* friend Saurahaion will be known as just that.

Anything written in italics when someone is speaking symbolizes the dark tongue of Mordor.

~*~*~

Elves, Hobbits, and Dwarves were arriving by the boatload from all over Middle Earth to celebrate the fall of Mordor. It was a wonderful sight to see all of the creatures in Gondor. It was especially good because the coronation ceremony for King Elessar would be in a week or so. To know that he had the support of all of Middle Earth was comforting to the soon-to-be king, who had been through a lot from the Council of Elrond to…now.

Aragorn was walking through the streets of the main city, where he was going to become King Elessar in less than a week. None of the beings around him seemed to be aware of his presence which, in a way, was good. After all, the public's attention would be focused on him for the rest of his life as of next week. Best he enjoy the time while he still could…

Suddenly, he heard it. It was quiet, almost inaudible, but he heard it. As the people pushed by, he heard someone…a woman talking in the dark tongue of Mordor. He looked around, trying to find the source. However, it was tough - there had to be at least 50 people in the same place as him. He turned around, seeing hobbits, dwarves…and one woman who stood out - an elf.

~*~Earlier that day~*~

"Nilannaion? Okay, where did he go now?" 

Sauraldawen turned around to the rest of her friends. That elf had a bad habit of running off in the most inconvenient of times… She turned back to her friends and saw that two of them were laughing while one was shaking his head. 

"Hallakaliel! Belethserkeion! What's so funny?" The two elves were twins - both had blonde hair and blue eyes, common characteristics among Mirkwood elves. However, they had always been confused about their heritage - they were natives of Mordor, right? 

Her best friend Saurahaion shook his head. He was actually a rather attractive elf - tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and was the nicest elf that Sauraldawen knew. Saura could somehow sense that he had a slight…liking towards her, but she never used that against him. After all, there were *many* things which he could use against her. Saurahaion pointed behind his friend, who turned around. "Here we go again," he said as they watched Nilannaion flirting with yet another elf woman. 

As soon as she walked away and passed the group, the ditched elf looked back at his friends. He got yet another smile on his face and walked over towards them. "Hallakaliel… still need a date for the coronation?" 

The female elf laughed as Belethserkeion put his arm around her. "I'm going with my brother," she said.

Slightly disheartened, he turned to Saura. "What about you? Do you still need an escort to the coronation?" Ugh… if there was *one* thing which she hated, it was when Nilannaion got desperate enough to ask *her* out. 

"Auta miqula orqu."

With that, she walked away. The other three elves burst out laughing as they followed her. Nilannaion just stood there, smiled, and began to follow them.

"She likes me…"

~*~*~

Sauraldawen and Saurahaion could hear the sound of laughter from down the hall and the sounds of shouts in Dwarvish. "Are you sure we should have left those three alone in their own room?" the she-elf asked. "You know they're going to be up all night terrorizing the dwarves." 

"It's just something that we're going to have to deal with," Saurahaion said in reply. "_After all, Master Sauron needs us to do our mission…_"

She sighed… ever since she could remember, she had been in service of Lord Sauron. Her parents, she was told, were members of his army and were killed in battle, so she was raised in a sort of training camp for young Mordorian elves. That was where she met Saurahaion (who was about 100 years older than her), Nilannaion, Hallakaliel, and Belethserkeion (who were about 25-100 years younger than her). "_Don't you ever wish that we could go back to a life just like other elves?_" 

"_That I do, my friend. It would be nice not to train for just *one* day and just relax…especially with your friends._" As he said that, he took her hand. She looked back up to him and he smiled slightly. "_Don't forget, you've got a mission later on tonight._"

"_I know…I know…_"With that, she walked out onto the balcony. There were many people down below, just enjoying the day in Gondor. She only stood there for about a minute before she went back inside. "I'm going for a walk," she said to her friend. Not bothering for a reply, she left.

~*~*~  
  
She was talking to herself in Mordorian… it was a bad habit which she needed to kick. It was surprising that no one bothered to look over towards her as she was talking - but then again, it was probably too noisy for them to hear. She stopped off to the side of the square, looking around. "_Wait…isn't that…Elessar?_" The man stopped as she continued to look over at him. He looked around before his eyes settled onto her. 

She silently cursed to herself. Why did the square have to be full of hobbits, dwarves, and other half-sized people? He began to move towards her. She wasn't supposed to get caught - it would ruin the entire mission! What about Saurahaion? What would he think? 

The she-elf disappeared down a side alley before the man had the chance to reach him. Her heart was thumping as she waited for a few minutes. When there was no sign of anyone, she began to make her way back to the hotel.

~*~*~

*Be careful, Sauraldawen.*

Those were the last words said to her by her friend. Be careful…peh! Her mission was to get the layout of the castle for its infiltration by her group a few days later. She couldn't get over the wall in time and, after she had fallen backwards, lost her timing on it. Oh, well…maybe she would have better luck with the gates.

Silently lurking around one of the side entrances to the castle of Gondor, Saura was waiting for a delivery of some sort to arrive. That way she could sneak in the gates as they were closing. Everything was quiet…almost too quiet…

"Don't move."

All of a sudden, she felt an arrow digging into her shoulder blades. The she-elf tensed as her captor nudged her forward, into the nearby light. After stumbling a bit, she slowly stood up and raised her hands in defeat. She turned around to look her attacker in the face. She stared in that direction, staring at the longbow and arrow being wielded by none other than Legolas Greenleaf.

**__**

~*~*~

Auta miqula orqu = Go kiss an orc.


End file.
